


Migration Habits of Penguins

by boomsherlocka



Series: The Aftermath of the Rock Pile [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Penguins on the road!, Were!Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: Expanding the universe a bit. ;)
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: The Aftermath of the Rock Pile [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725439
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Migration Habits of Penguins

The NHL schedule was always careful not to schedule games on a full moon. Geno knew that several other teams and players had quirks they had to contend with and quite a lot of those quirks centered around the full moon. Magic was most powerful then, or something like that.

Just because they didn't have a game on the full moon didn't mean they weren't sometimes on the road.

Hence the trailers that unlucky staffers would have to drive out to wherever they were playing if they were stuck on the road during a full moon.

They had the warm weather trailer and the cold weather trailer which suited everyone but Sid and Geno, who alternated between the two in order to stay together.

The new guys, the ones who hadn't been on the roster for both Cup runs, were put on guard duty.

Mostly they enjoyed throwing their penguin teammates bits of fish and taking embarrassing pictures and videos of them.

When they happened to be in Vegas, there was a very happy Rockhopper penguin sneaking up on just about everyone and nipping their tails, honking in sheer glee as he waddled away.

Flower tried to get Sid but Geno thwarted him at every turn, snapping his beak and hissing between keeping a watchful eye on Nikita trailing after some of the younger birds like a shadow.

They had been lucky to find an au pair who was willing to travel with them. Sid had been dangerously close to retiring when their original search had been fruitless. Once the WAGs caught wind of their struggles, the problem was resolved in days.

The au pair had even worked at a zoo before.

Right before the sun began to rise the new guys began the tedious task of transferring all of the penguins back to their hotel rooms. Pretty much everyone was easy enough to conceal in an equipment bag-- Muzz and Sully were the only ones whose heads poked out, since they were king penguins.

It had taken them a while, but soon enough they could identify every penguin so they were sure to deposit them in the right hotel room.

It only took one instance of mixing up the Snares and the crested for Phil to put together a Powerpoint presentation that lasted well over an hour to explain the differences between each species represented on the team.

No one ever mistook Horny-- he was always stock still and quiet, his sharp yellow eyes watching the teeming commotion with as much disdain as a penguin could muster.

Or Olli, who was the smallest of them all and was Niki's most favorite to play with.

Tanger and Dumo were nearly identical, but Tanger swore he was the more handsome Macaroni and he honked with a French accent. The only one who could consistently pick him out was Alex, whose only explanation for his ability was "I don't know, he looks like daddy."

Going on the road near the full moon was... interesting, to say the very least. It was like a traveling circus. 

Or zoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Expanding the universe a bit. ;)


End file.
